The Golden-Boy and the Auburn-Twins
by typewriterkindaguy
Summary: Harry Potter spends summer holiday at the burrow. Harry may be in for an experience or two at the hands of the dastardly and devilishly good-looking Weasley Twins. Forecast calls for a 99% chance of SMUT.
1. INTRO

Staying at the Burrow was one of the few things in life that Harry enjoyed doing during the summer. Overall, being away from the tirades of the Dursleys' was a huge benefit. Harry did not have a clue of what was going to happen soon after he arrived.

It was the last day at Hogwarts, sure they'd all be back in the castle in a couple of months, but it was a break from the constant studying and other school related things. Harry, on authority of Dumbledore, was to go to the Dursley's for one night. Harry got irritated with the headmaster, to no other avail than a slight chuckle.

"Harry, go to the Dursley's. I shall come there, around noon after the first night and take you to the Weasley's." Dumbledore had said amidst the end of his chuckling.

"What if they refuse?" Harry asked, although the words sounded stupid as they were said allowed.

"Harry, my right overpowers theirs, and if there is much of an issue, you'll just be staying here at the castle." Dumbledore issued the phrase in the castle with sarcasm.

"Very well Professor. I trust you know how to get into the basement."

"I do, Harry, now run along. You mustn't miss the train."

The one night at the Dursley's went without issue, Harry kept quiet and pretended not to exist. Whilst Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley went along with their own lives as if Harry did in fact, not exist.

True to his word, Dumbledore stood on the doorstep in his billowing cloak, at noon. To anyone passing by it would look like an older man wearing a suit was standing at the door, as not to expose magic. Upon knocking thrice the door opened with a slow jerk. Vernon Dursley nearly fainted when he saw the cloaked figure standing at the door.

"PETUNIA!" the fat man bellowed.

Mrs. Dursley came running from the kitchen, unsure of what was happening. She too stood agape.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Dumbledore said politely, "I am here on business, not pleasure. Though I must say I like what you've done with the place."

"What do you want?" Vernon snapped. He was angered that the man would just show up at his doorstep, unannounced.

"I am here to take Harry." Dumbledore said plain as day.

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"I wish for him to accompany me on a venture over the summer." Dumbledore lied.

Harry, who had heard Vernon scream, was standing at the bottom of the stairs; his luggage in tow.

Harry left with the snap of disapparating, as the door of Number Four, Privet Drive slammed shut behind them.

So began his stay at the Weasleys' burrow. . .

* * *

So begins another chronicle of adolescent Harry's erotic adventures. Read on for the **_meat_** of the story.

And Yes, I certainly did intend that pun ;)

Sorry for not posting much as of late, so much homework and other assorted bullshat. ~_Roger_


	2. The GAME

The first handful of days went without incident. Harry and Ron spent most of their time together in Ron's small bedroom playing simple games.

It wasn't until the first week had ended and the second begun that there was mischief. The twins were the route of the mischief, as expected. Harry would get out of the shower and get dressed, not noticing that his dirty clothes, often dirty underwear were missing, other times dirty shirts and socks. Harry dismissed the disappearances the first few times, but as he started to run out of clothing he grew suspicious. He kept a close eye on his garments when he was in the shower, and for two weeks his vigilance reaped the reward of nothing go missing. It wasn't until the third week Harry forgot to pay attention and all of his dirty clothes went missing. He dismissed it as the magical hamper sucking them in and whisking them to the laundry room of the house as part of it's daily routine. After that, no dirty anythings disappeared unless it was Harry's doing.

One night shortly into the new month Fred and George walked up to Harry, as Harry sat on a stump looking out at the distant stars dreaming.

"'ello 'arry" two voices rang out simultaneously, startling star-gazing Harry.

"Hi Fred, George." Harry responded as his fixation on the stars diminished.

"We want to know. . ." Fred began.

"If you'd like to play a game with us." George finished.

"What kind of game?" Harry asked, his ears immune to the duo finishing each other's sentences.

"A game of chance." Fred answered by himself.

"What kind of chance?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, you pull a card from a hat, it's magical and completely random mind you, and. . . " George started.

"There is the chance it may be a dare or it may be a truth." Fred chimed in.

"If it is a dare, you have to do it, or you lose an article of clothing." George finished.

"Where as if you get a truth you can lie a little, but if you don't do a truth. . ." Fred stated.

"The hat will read your mind and tell everyone the absolute truth anyway." George ended.

"Why would you want me to play this game with you?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is the possibility of someone getting. . ." Fred answered.

"Naked." George and Fred said together.

"And, why in the world would we want to risk seeing Ronald naked?" George asked.

"I'll play for a little while, and if I don't like it I'll quit." Harry said.

"Okay." The twins chimed in unison.

Harry didn't know that there wasn't any at all magic about the hat or in general any magic in the game. The twins, had written several dares they had thought Harry would not do, therefore removing an article of clothing, until he was naked. The twins, of course, would play by the same rules; allowing themselves to remove a few articles of clothing but not nearly enough to expose anything.

Fred went inside to get the magic hat. George and Harry sat out by the stump, chatting like friends. George, seemed to Harry at least, to be the more down to Earth and likable one; compared to his twin Fred. Fred came back moments later, in his hand sat an old top-hat that was caked in dust and age.

"Ready?" Fred asked Harry and George.

"Ready." Harry and George replied in unison.

"Georgie, you go first."

George reached a hand into the hat pulling out a little slip of purple parchment. _Confess your most embarrassing secret_: read the little card.

George responded quickly, "I've never kissed a girl."

Fred said, "I'll go, fair warning. I'm terrible at this game, always end up naked."

Fred's hand reached into the hat, pulling a plain white piece of parchment which read;_ Snog the person closest to you._ Fred turned to George. "Should I?"

"I don't know." George replied.

"I won't."

As consequence of not doing the dare; Fred slipped his t-shirt over his head, exposing his smooth ivory torso.

"Your turn 'arry." George said.

Harry reached his arm into the hat. Pulling a plain white piece of paper identical to Fred's, the paper read: _Flash the other player(s) your genitalia._

Harry looked at the other boys, "I'm not sure if I should."

"Whatever you want." Fred replied calmly.

"Naw. Sorry, you'll have to wait." Harry replied jokingly.

Removing his shoes and socks.

George went, pulling a white; _Fondle the person to your left._

George reached over and cupped his brother's crotch in one hand, shaking the cupped mass a few times before retracting his arm.

Fred drew a purple; _True that you enjoyed the previous dare?_

"Of course I did." he replied with a smirk and a wink.

Harry drew a white, _Take off an article of clothing._

Harry strip off his black t-shirt; showing George and Fred his slim build. Harry's slightly muscular, thin frame shined bright in the light of the crescent moon over head.

* * *

NOTE: A White card is a DARE. A Purple card is a TRUTH. Also, anything Italicized is being read aloud by none of the characters.

Apologies for so much dialogue and seemingly unimportant things, but they are important I promise. ~_Roger_


	3. THE GAME DRAGS ON

The game continued. Each person losing two articles of clothing after refusing to do dares bestowed upon them by the magic hat.

"It's getting a little cold out here." Harry said amidst a breath of cold country air.

"We should go inside." George said as the foggy breath of Harry's speech surrounded the group.

Fred solemnly nodded his head as his hand reached into the hat for another card. Pulling it out, the noticeable tinge of white paper glowed in his hand. The card read: Remove the rest of your clothing. All three boys laughed, Fred was only wearing his underwear, either way he was going to be naked. Noting defeat Fred removed his underwear, exposing his completely nude form to both Harry and his own twin brother.

"Now let's put our clothes on and go inside, alright?" Fred said as he shivered.

"Naw, I think we should just stay here and watch your dick shrivel Freddie." George replied.

Harry laughed, "It's funny, he's naked and now I know what you both look like."

"Ha, Ha, Ha. so bloody funny Harry." Fred said harshly.

"Piss off, you're just jealous you're not staring at my dick."

"What?"

"You heard me, I knew you were only trying to get me naked."

George and Fred avoided eye contact. It was not the first time they'd been nearly caught in one of their hi-jinx, they had learned a while ago that if they made eye contact their faces would give away the secret they were trying to disclose.

Harry laughed a little, "Besides you were wearing my underwear. They went missing a while ago."

Fred turned crimson red, a shade much similar to that of the youngest Weasley boy.

Harry did something no one in the group would expect. Leaning forward with an outstretched hand he found the warm spot between Fred's legs. Touch something that was not too small in size, despite the chill in the evening air. His hand rested on Fred's somewhat shrunken manhood. Tugging at the soft sheath of skin gently, sent chills up the twin's spine.

Meanwhile his identical brother George watched lustily as Harry toyed with Fred's erection. It wasn't hard for George to pretend it was him lying there the sole of Harry's attentions. Still, George felt a slight twinge of jealous rage over Harry's attention to his brother, and not himself. George's face shown with the fleeting jealousy, the emotion to didn't pass through too quickly as to be noted by Harry.

"Yes, George, I'll do you too." Harry said patting a spot on the ground directly beside Fred.

George slid his slender frame next to his identical brother. The similarity between the two was surprising to Harry, even though he had known them for a while. Harry, true to his own word like Dumbledore had been several weeks ago, wrapped his cold hands around two identical pricks. The people attached to the pricks both gasped as Harry's cold flesh met their somewhat warm genitals. Harry stroked both slowly, methodically, and teasingly as his efforts awarded him with heavy breathing.

The pressure, slowly building in the twins' bodies, was horrid. They would need to climax quick or they both would be reduced to steaming piles of flesh laying amongst the cold grass.

"'arry, faster." George moaned.

Harry knew what he was doing, at least from practice on himself. _Torture them_ Harry thought to himself.

Smiling, Harry said, "I can try."

George and Fred both looked at each other in their own moments of pleasure and thought that relief would be coming soon, in the form of Harry's hands. They were completely wrong. a few more minutes passed. George's back was arched at a painful angle his breathing heavy and full of need. He needed to let go. Harry wasn't letting him go just yet.

To Harry the fun was just beginning, the idea of watching two boys suffer at his hand only made his hardened prick, which had been lying dormant throughout the course of the past ten minutes, grow hard. His hardened prick begged for attention as it tented his jeans to the point of near tearing.

Fred was proving near invincible to Harry's attempt to delay climax. Fred lay on the ground, eyes squinted tightly shut as he imagined he was fucking Harry's tight ass. The mental image of Harry lying on his back, taking his cock was more arousing than the handjob that was seeming to never end.

Harry spat on the heads of the cocks that he was manipulating coating each twins' prick with the slime. George begged as his back slammed into the ground and his body gave into the slimy wet of the saliva. Thrusting, or trying to, his dick into the night sky. . .

* * *

I apologize to the readership of this story for the belated updating of this story. In several vain attempts I sat in front of the computer and tried to write this for you all. I hope you enjoy the little bit of bondage written into this story, if you don't **speak up** and the next update will contain less or none at all. Contact Info is at my profile ~ _Merci, Bonne journée_ _ ~Roger_


	4. THE GAME IS NEAR OVER (FOR THE TWINS)

He came. . . Moaning an incoherent sentence to the crickets hidden in the grass, as the stars faded in and out of his eyes in rapid succession. His body ached from the strain of the past several minutes. Harry was rather displeased with George. Though, George was overly relieved.

George lay panting on the ground beside his brother. Fred was mercilessly being molested with Harry's full attention. Fred's head swam in provocative images of what he wanted to do to Harry, even though, in the current moment he was pissed at the younger boy. Fred's pleasure trip was coming to an end, the masturbating hands of the young teen were turning from pleasure to pain as each stroke came and went; denying him sweet, blissful, much wanted. . . release.

Harry smiled sadistically at the older boy quivering at his touch.

Fred begged in a moan, "Please Harry! Please, Harry."

Harry beamed within the light of the full moon overhead, "Wrong answer."

Fred caught on rather quickly, as Harry's thumb slid over the swollen glans of his dick once more, the gritty feeling appendage rubbed Fred just-the-right-way but with not enough satisfaction.

"Please let me cum. . ." Fred said, with a slight pause he added, "Sir."

Harry's thumb teased the head of Fred's prick once more, causing him to moan loudly, "Now you've got it."

Fred was slightly relieved, thinking that Harry was going to end the torture soon. Which was utterly and completely wrong, Harry had no intention of stopping just yet.

Harry stroked a little faster, putting Fred closer to the edge, but still not over the faint line. Fred's body contorted, sending his back and hips off the ground as if he were trying to fuck Harry's hand. Harry seized the moment, using his free hand, he grabbed the twin's egg sized auburn hair covered balls. Squeezing them gently at first and then more and more and more roughly. The moment Harry had grabbed his balls Fred let out a muted girly scream, Harry's vice-like hands were going to squish his baby-makers into goop, at least that is what it felt like. Fred tried to say something, however, his voice was lost deep down inside his body.

Fred managed to speak, in a meek whimper he begged, "Puh-puh-puh-leeze Sir!"

Harry's hand slipped from the twin's prick momentarily. Fred didn't mind the break. Harry looked up at the suffering twinky-twin as he moved his head in close to Fred's erection.

Fred moaned loudly, thought the sound had somewhat been caught in his throat, as Harry's warm mouth enveloped his dick. Grating his teeth slightly on the supple head of the swollen cock, Harry drove the victim wild. Letting more of the dick slip into his mouth Harry tried to coax the victim into orgasm. Fred followed Harry's lead, forcing his cock deep into Sir's throat. Harry let Fred face fuck him. Fred's cock built up an incredible pace, finally letting him climax.

He rammed his cock deep into the back of Harry's throat, holding it there. His prick twitched several times in succession, sending his load of pent up semen into Harry's throat. Faced with no option but swallowing, Harry obliged, filling his stomach with the twin's creamy load. Fred moaned loudly as Harry's mouth kept working on his cock as the contents of his orgasm disappeared.

Fred jerked his cock from Harry's mouth as his sensitive organ experienced the agony of Harry's tongue. Laying on the ground beside his brother, George. Fred closed his eyes in relief, picturing the pleasure he'd just experienced.

Harry laid flat on his back, his hand found the wet spot in his underwear quickly. The tented piece of fabric gave way as Harry ripped it down his legs, exposing his naked cock that lay, throbbing in anticipation. Reaching down, Harry groped his cock with one hand as the other hand found his left nipple. Pinching, pulling, and grinding the nub while he stroked his thick cock brought him to climax quickly. Moments after beginning his cock sent a massive load, consisting of 10 ropes, into the air at an arc that brought them back down upon his naked body. Covered in his own cum and tasting the lingering taste of Fred's creamy load, Harry, closed his eyes as he dreamt about what had just happened. _God Damn!_ Harry thought to himself as his opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of George and Fred standing over him, looking down ominously, with hard cocks.

"What are you going to do to me?" Harry asked flirtatiously.

"Payback." Both twins said simultaneously.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.  
**_ ~Roger _**


	5. THE LETTERS COME

_Payback, _Harry thought to himself.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked coquettishly.

"You don't want to know." Fred and George said with menace clearer than crystal in their voices.

"When?" Harry asked.

"When you least expect it."

"If that is what you think." Harry teased.

"Oh, but it is not what we think. It's. . ." George began.

"The truth." The twins snapped together.

Harry nodded, the twinky-twins' proposal of, what is assumedly, rape not crossing his mind.

Weeks turned into a month, speeding towards the kids like an out of control steam-locomotive barreling down a sharp hill was the ominous lingering threat of school. Everyone in the house (George, Fred, Ron and Ginny) was not looking forward to going back to school. Though the Weasley family would be leaving school during the summer break to go see Charlie in Romania. Harry and Hermione were the only ones at the Borrow who were looking excitedly at going back to school in the approaching weeks.

Early one morning as the kids lay asleep in their rooms and Molly was putting together a hearty breakfast for the soon to be awaking family, there was an audible thump at the window as the owl flew into the glass pane. _Damned Owl _Molly swore inside her head as she jumped with a startle. The window opened at a nod of her head and the owl picked itself up and scampered through the window, six envelopes made of butter colored paper strapped to its leg. Untying the ribbon that bound the letters to the scaly leg, Molly took the letters to the table. Opening one addressed to her biological children. Pawing through the list of books required for the classes this year, her eyes closed in frustration as the cost for the books totaled to be more and more costly. _Will we be able to cover our asses this time? _She thought, as her husband walked in through the kitchen door.

"Morning honey." he said lovingly.

"Morning dear," Molly smiled,"letters came this morning."

"What's the damage?" Arthur asked, worried his salary wasn't going to be able to cover the cost like it had in the past.

Handing the paper to her husband, she turned her attention back to the bacon that was frying in the pan. As he looked over the list his face turned into one of distress

"We can manage; but it's going to be tight." Arthur claimed in exasperation.

"Mornin' Mum, Dad." George's voice rang through the kitchen.

"Mornin' dear." Molly replied.

Arthur, envelope and letter in hand, shuffled the papers. Looking for the name of which the letter was addressed. Reading _George Weasley, _Arthur handed the letter onto the twin.

"Oh, cool, letters came." George said as he read the list of books required for this term.

"I'm gonna go rouse Fred, and the others." He said quickly. As an after thought he asked, "Are we going to the alley today?"

"Yep." said Molly.

_Perfect _George thought.

* * *

Hey there ladies, gentlemen, and even those in-between. This may seem like a bit of filler, there is however a point, and I didn't like the thought of leaving this account dormant for too long (though I know I've been inactive before.)~Roger


	6. A TRIP TO THE ALLEY

Jogging up the creaky stairs worn smooth by years of meticulous scrubbing and wear, George ran into Fred and his bedroom. Shutting the door behind him. Walking to the bed where his brother lay asleep; snoring loudly like a hippogriff with a chest cold. George didn't bother being nice about waking Fred up, there was so much to do in such little time.

Violently shaking Fred prompted results, the other twin jumped from the bed in a fit of rage.

"What the fuck?" Fred screamed in rage at his identical twin.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today."

"So. . ." Fred said in a calmer voice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"So, there is a certain shop, and we need to get a certain thing, for a certain boy."

"Will you just spit it the fuck out?" Fred said, once again speaking in an angry tone.

"We take Harry to Wood and Dinge's, get him a special treat, and bring him home and use it on him."

"What are we going to get?" Fred asked, the sleep was out of his eyes and his full attention was on his brother's words.

"I don't know but something that will torture that little fuck."

Looking at each other for a moment, thinking, about what they were going to get to torture Harry with. A light bulb sparked above both of their heads. They knew, via their unspoken connection that they were thinking of the same toy, George noticed himself getting stiff as the thought of tying Harry to the bed and torturing his prick until he begged, plead and cried to be set free.

Thinking about their plan some more as they readied themselves to travel. Dressing in their prefered wardrobe of identical sets of fabrics, textiles and colors, the boys' excited pricks could not help but grow solid at the very thought of what they planned to do to Harry. Neither Fred nor George had an idea as to what they wanted to get for their soon to be slave, the boy's decided to get a separate toy.

George pondered the idea of a wank, as did Fred. However, neither boy could reach a decision as to whether or not they should indulge themselves. At the last moment, the twins reached a mutual decision. Groping at each other's crotches as each boy's tongue explored the other's mouth. Fred and George felt red hot as they ground their solid pricks into each other. Lying on the floor next to each other after locking the door with an anti-magic lock, they took matters into their own hands. Or rather, each others as each boy's throbbing prick was massaged by the other boy's hand. The twins lay on the floor stroking each other at an astonishing speed. Fred was the first to go, sending no less than ten ropes of his gooey white cum into the air the semen landed on his brother's face. Laughing, George, the usually weaker one, muscled through another dozen strokes as he positioned himself directly above his brother's face before sending his equally massive load cascading onto Fred's face.

The twins both lay on the floor gasping for air. Seconds later with their still stiff pricks tucked into the waistband of their pants, they walked down the hall, and down the stairs into the kitchen; finding all of the other family members conversing about the trip that was to take place later that afternoon. Grinning at each other, the boys sat down at the table and hurriedly shoved their mouths full of food.

The rest of the day, leading up to their trip, was fairly easy going. Harry and Ron getting a lecture from Hermione about what they should get in terms of school supplies was really the only high-point of the wait. The clock in the living room that sat idly next to the fluffiest chair in the world, chimed its deep baritone sound as the hour became 12. The Weasley's and the honorary Weasley's gathered in the kitchen. Molly and Arthur decided it would be best to disapparate all of the family to an alley across the street from where they needed to be. Splitting the six kids between the two parents, three children each. The Noble Matriarch , her husband, and their four children plus the two adopted children; disappeared with the usual snap of disapparation.

The day went fuzzy as the faint whistle and hum of magic broke the day. Moments later the family was standing in a dingy looking alley. Walking from the alley and peering across the street, the look was odd. The town was a dull grey, sunlight barely climbing through the smog. Despite the smog, there were dozens of cars and people doing various activities outside.

Being overly cautious the wizards entered the muggle world, crossing the street in a trot, nearly getting hit by a car. Walking into the pub that would take them to the Alley, Molly had a look of repulse upon her face. The place was dirty, old food lying on the ground just waiting to infect whomever dare touch it, rat droppings visible to her keen eye, even though the rats themselves were not visible.

As the family speedily navigated through the labyrinth of death riddled food, toxic droppings, and drunken patrons closing the door to the back hall after the last person had passed through the rather antique looking mahogany door that bore a crest of some long forgotten or disbanded family. Molly was the first, but not the only, to take a sigh of relief as they entered the courtyard. Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and traced the pattern in the bricks of the wall, opening the portal to the magical market where one could find anything and everything he or she so desired.

The family split, each going their separate ways to get what he or she needed or desired. George and Fred snuck off the main alley into one of the smaller side alleys. Looking for the, awh, found it. The boys walked up to the disguised door. opening the door the twins stepped inside; only to be greeted by the smell of potions, materials, and fun unknown. A large sign greeted them from above reading in a elegant scrolling font etched into a large chunk of what looked to be marble. Welcome to Wood and Dinge, below the name of the shop written in a somewhat smaller font was Where The Light Greets The Dark as a Friend.

Walking through the store, the twins were greeted by none other than the owners of the establishment. Oliver Wood and Briar Dinge, both Hogwarts graduates of the same year but each of his own respective house.

"How may we help you?" The older pair asked.

"We're looking for something to torture someone with."

"Aren't we all." Briar replied with a hearty chuckle.

"What did you boy's have in mind?" Oliver asked in a more serious note.

"Well, what do you have in terms of prolonging climax?" Fred asked, as was his plan to hold Harry on the edge for as long as possible.

"We have this particular brew that is, password activated, for lack of a better term."

"How does it work?" The twins asked in unison.

"You slip the contents of this vial," Oliver said as he pulled a vial of a bright green color and held it out in front of him, "and before he drinks it say the password you wish to use."

"What does it do exactly?"

"This particular draft works one way. The recipient can not get off until the word is said."

Fred and George looked at each other, the potion in the shopkeeper's hand was what they both wanted.

"How much?"

"For anyone else, more than you have. For the both of you being Gryffindors, 20 shillings."

"Any guarantee as to whether or not it will work?" Fred asked.

"Guaranteed to work, and cause no permanent harm." Briar replied quietly.

The twins smiled eagerly as they handed the brown haired sex gods, the amount owed. Taking the bottle from Oliver the twins turned to leave the store. Stopping on their way out, they looked at some of the odder looking merchandise. There were toys, chains and all kinds of other fun items. They both knew that they would have to come back sometime when they had more money with them; as for now; They had a plan to launch.


	7. SIR

"Sir" The twins said into the potion before slipping it into a warm mug of butterbeer.

Unsuspecting Harry sipped a tall mug of butterbeer as Fred and George stared at him. Finished with the warm beverage; Harry set the mug on the dingy table top.

"Thanks Fred, George." Harry stated as the warmth and color returned to his body, for it being late into the summer a slight chill was present in the alley.

"No problem mate." the twins said in their harmonious fashion.

"We best be getting back to Mom and Dad," George said looking at the ticking clock that sat on the dust-caked mantel counting away the seconds until the next minute, "It's nearing 3 o'clock."

The three boys gathered their bags and left the small café they had been occupying for the past half hour. The group walked through the alley, stumbling through the hoards of giggling school girls and more composed elderly witches and wizards. Looking at Fred for a moment George nodded; pulling Harry into a poorly lit side alley the smelled of spoiled cabbage. Bending in close to the youngest boy's ear George whispered, "Sir."

Harry's body went tight momentarily before his knees buckled and his full weight hurried to the ground. Luckily enough for Harry and the Twins, Fred stuck his arms out just in time to catch Harry's upper torso. Supporting the lesser weight of the younger boy was easy for the Quidditch Beater's muscular arms. George stood in front of Harry as his body convulsed spastically. Noticeable was the bulge that had sprung into life and the puddle of what was semen that had managed to seep through the black fabric that denied the tender prick beneath air.

Harry's voice cracked as a moan escaped his slightly parted mouth. His eyes shown only their whites in place of the emerald green orbs that usually occupied the space.

The twin's eyes met; the presence of magical electricity crackling between them. Fred and George knew then that they were going to have some fun later on that night. If only I'd asked how long the potion would last, Fred thought to himself as Harry's body went still and the youth stood on his own two feet.

"What -How -Did you do that?" Harry asked, his voice hissing in a barely audible whimper.

The identical faces bore the same expression, a devilish grin so massive that it appeared their faces were going to split in two.

"Just wait until we get home." the twinky-twins replied ominously and simultaneously.

George added a moment later, "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this. If you do, we'll say the word so much that your precious little prick and little nuts will shrivel up, fall off, and die. -We'll drain you completely."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his voice back to its normal but still quiet tone.

"Payback." Fred and George replied in sync.

I'll play along, and then, when they're finished with me, I'm going to chop their dicks of with a stick. Harry thought to himself as a bemused smile poised on his tightly drawn pink lips.

"One thing you should remember we we say the word will it work; unless we allow, no climax for you."

The twin's words echoed in Harry's head. Remembering the feeling of the climax just moments prior. How his body had gone rigid, the brief moment of pain that was unlike any other he had ever felt. Followed by the sudden relaxation as he cruised towards the ground.

Fred looked at Harry, the gears and cogs visible in Harry's head as he processed what was being said.

Leaning in close to Harry's left ear Fred whispered, "The sudden relaxation after the body has contracted tightly, feeling the strain of every muscle in your body as ligaments tear and teeth snap. Imagine that sweet agony parlayed for a long time, muscles aching, heart thrashing about in your chest; and just when you think you cannot handle it any more, it continues. Your hand desperately stroking at your already battered prick, the friction unbearable. A few more strokes, you lie to yourself, a few more and the end. Oh, but, you, are, wrong. The agony drags on as you try even harder to get off, spill your seed. Finally, out of pure enjoyment, and sympathy I say. . ."

Backing away, sneering sadistically at the younger boy. Fred laughed, looking down at Harry's crotch, seeing the young boy's tool standing at full attention.

"Beggin' already I see." Fred stated with a chill in his voice.

* * *

I have replaced chapter 5, because, as one of you (readers) told me it was boring. I made minor tweaks so hopefully that chapter is of better quality. If not, I can at least say I tried to please you. Here is chapter 6, things get a little bit more erotic, chapter seven (which I'll probably have written today) should be ready for you ladies and gents by the end of this week, being it is Monday. Honestly, thank you for being faithful and loyal and demanding the best I can offer. Until later, Au revoir, ~Roger


End file.
